My Love in Her Heart
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: Spock gives Nyota a gift she never saw coming.


**A/N: Ok here is the story "The Necklace" but from Spock's POV. And don't worry those who are liking my long length stories I will up date them soon. tomorrow hopefully… so don't worry.**

**Also I don't own Star Trek if I did well lets just say I would have ZQ(Zachary Quinto) on my speed dial. Hey what can I say he is FINE!!! Also HOT!!! Ok on with the story…**

_(Memory)_

_I saw her and her family leave. My heart was pounding in my chest I could not bear to see her leave. My eyes started to fog and I don't know what emotions were beginning to turn and turn in my heart making slightly hard to breath. My parents started to walk forward._

_Once in the car I spent most of my time looking out the window wondering what it would be like to hold her hand and feel every emotion running all over me._

"_What did you think of our new guests Spock?" My mother asked._

"_I found the company of the youngest Uhura to be quite enjoyable mother. I truly hope that they return." I said trying to hide the hope. But like every mother she knew that my company with Nyota was more than that of an 'enjoyable' one._

"_You behaved adequately Spock. It pleases me to see that my son has the right control of the emotions running through him." My father said. I knew my father would never approve of my growing relationship with Nyota but for now it stayed a secret from all of those that know us._

_I nodded at my father acknowledging his statement._

_Once in our home it didn't take long for Nyota to call. We chatted happily until it was my time to leave for supper._

(9 years later)

It has been nine years, two months, and 2 days since I have last seen Nyota. And we have spent all of those days talking on the comm than we have with either ourselves or our families. It as been so long since I have seen her in person(she hasn't been able to visit because she has her own education to attend to) that the urge of excitement is almost painful to bear.

It was Nyota's 15th birthday I am planning to call her after I arrive home after my daily schooling. At home I was relived to not find anyone to prolong the in which I wish to contact (my) Nyota.

"Computer call Nairobi, Africa," I commanded the comm system.

The image of Nyota appeared on the screen but she was not smiling as she usually did when I called. 'What must've happened?' I thought to myself. She was crying, and making an effort to shield them from me. As illogical as it is I wish I could comfort her in some way.

"Nyota why are you crying? Did something happen to you? If so tell me who has done such a thing to you and why. I will take charge of whom ever did what ever he did to you." I asked not making an effort at hiding my concern for both her and whoever made such a beautiful creature cry.

"It is not bad, well not entirely good but its not something that you should be worried about." She said trying to sooth away the rising rage. And soon as she said this I remembered what she said about her brother being what she says to be a 'prankster.'

""Let me guess your brother plaid as you would put it 'plaid a trick on you' on if I'm not correct your day of birth?" I said knowing that my remembrance of her birthday would bring her smile back. And it did.

"You remembered!" She said happily. I am glad to be the one to bring her such joy and would so as long as she wants me. Which will be always I hope.

"Of course I did I would not forget your day of birth. If I may say so I am eagerly awaiting your arrival tomorrow." I said my voice softening at the mention of her arrival tomorrow.

"I know I can't wait either, I've missed you so much." She said with a definite smile. I let my lips quirk up at her confession of her missing me.

"And if may say I do believe it is customary to give a gift at such a date?" I asked raising an eyebrow(but the happiness intensified as I awaited her answer).

"You don't have to give me anything," she said.

"Yes I believe I do and I shall do so tomorrow." I had said that with a hint of pride in my voice. With her answer being yes(or rather close to a yes) I disconnected the call.

(The Next Day)

I was awaiting her arrival as calm as I could manage.

"Spock are you alright? You seem fidgety." My mother asked looking at me curiously.

"Nothing mother if you and father will excuse me," I said.

With a hasty pace I made my way to the empty hall near the restrooms.

I went to the restroom to gain my composure but alas I did not come until I saw Nyota again.

"Well aren't we expecting to impress someone today now are we Spock," my mother said, as smile in her tone.

"Yes mother, I and Ny—young Miss Uhura have had a long time to—" I could not finish my sentence.

"I know Spock, I know." Mother said. She announced that they were here and that I should think of something to get her to come to me.

She disappeared into the lady's room and as soon as she did I hid in the broom closet.

I called the comm I had given her and as soon as her steps became clear I pulled her in. she struggled thinking that it was someone else.

"Nyota calm down its just me, Spock." I quietly stated.

"You called my comm. to pull me away from the gathering? Smart ass I like the way you think." She said with a smile.

"Yes I did, now about your gift. Here." I said giving me a small satin black box. I secretly hoped she would like what her present is.

As she opened the box I noticed her face full of love. And I felt my face finally relax as a graceful smile started to appeared on her face.

"Oh, Spock its so beautiful thank you." She said tears welling up in my eyes. I knew that these were what my mother calls 'happy tears.'

"You are most welcome." My voice monotone but hopefully she noticed the love in my eyes.

The necklace was actually a locket. It was silver with a decorations painted in black. I took the necklace and helped her put it on.

She turned to meet my eyes and I took her hands. Her love for me and every other emotion running through her was like swimming in a fresh water spring. I was somewhat nervous of what I was planning to give her next and through her hands I sensed that she would never run away from me. I leaned in and she did the same. My lips brushed gently against hers and we stood like that for a moment enjoying the beginning of a new step in our relationship.

I was the one to pull back and I pulled her into a hug, I held her as if this was only a dream and she were to disappear. I whispered in her ear that when she was alone again that wanted her to open the locket. She nodded and I reluctantly let her go. With one last kiss we exited the closet.

"Thank you for my birthday present Spock. You are really special to be giving this to me." She said in a gentle tone. I understood what I meant by which 'present' it was.

We walked out of the closet to find that both my mother and her father were standing, waiting.

"Uhh…hi Baba." She said trying to play innocent but her father knew better than that.

"Mick told me about your relationship its alright I understand why you keep a secret." Her father and her are close and quickly knew now that we can count on him for anything.

"I'm sorry, Baba," was all she could say putting her face down.

"My beautiful Nyta I have known of your relationship even before Mick. I saw how you two interacted when you first met and I must say that you have inherited your good taste form your mother even _if_ she can't keep a secret." Her father said with a smile.

He turned to me and said, "When the time comes treat her well you don't meet such a courageous woman everyday." I nodded my head and she left her father and we both knew there was nothing left to say.

"And you young man," my mother began to say. "I maybe your mother but you are most definitely your father's son." She said that with a smile.

"Thank you mother and I will not as humans put it 'screw this relationship up,'" I heard Nyota laugh along with my mother. And I had to admit I will treat her the way she deserves.

THE END

(For now)


End file.
